The Ishtar's Visit
by Yami's Kuribo
Summary: When the Ishtar's come for a visit loads of funny and interesting things happen!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Malik's arrival  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Yugi said. It was 4:30am and Yugi was trying to get his grandpa up.  
  
"Yes Yugi what is it?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Remember today is the day Malik, Ishizu, and Lishto come their boat could be here soon we have to go!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember." Grandpa said. Then the game shop door burst open and Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity came in.  
  
"Yug we're here!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Hurry up grandpa!" Yugi said then walked down the stairs.  
  
"There you are, Yugi, we need to go Malik's boats going to be here any minute!" Tea said.  
  
"I know but Grandpa isn't even out of bed yet!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh...well...we could drive ourselves." Tristan suggested.  
  
"We'll get arrested!" Serenity cried.  
  
"Yeah remember the last time Yami had to drive?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well we can't just stand here call a cab!" Tea said.  
  
"No let's call Kaiba then we won't have to pay." Tristan said.  
  
"But isn't it a little too early?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Na." Joey said picking up the phone and dialing the number.  
  
"Ring."   
  
"Kaiba." Kaiba answered the phone.  
  
"Okay Tristan hit the horn!" Joey yelled. "HONK!! HONK!!!"  
  
"Okay now the panic button!" Joey yelled getting as close to the car as possible.  
  
"Who is this? I didn't order a wake up call!" Kaiba said angrily.  
  
"We know Kaiba but we need..." Yugi grabbed the phone away from Joey.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kaiba but could you help us?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I guess what do you need?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well, my grandpa won't wake up and we need to go pick up Malik, Ishizu and Lishto at Domino's Dock." Yugi explained.  
  
"Okay bye." Kaiba said.  
  
"Seto where are you going?" Mokuba asked. "It's 5:00 in the morning."   
  
"I know but Yugi needs me to pick up some people. You go back to bed I won't be long." Kaiba said.  
  
"Okay." Mokuba said.  
  
At Domino's dock Malik, Ishizu, and Lishto were waiting for some one to come pick them up.  
  
"Ishizu do you think Yugi has for gotten about us?" Lishto asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Ishizu said.  
  
"Sister look!" Malik said pointing to a helicopter.  
  
The helicopter landed and Kaiba got out.  
  
"Seto what are you doing here?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Well Yugi had no means of transportation so he told me to pick you three up." Kaiba explained.  
  
"Awesome we get to ride a helicopter!" Malik said happily.  
  
15 minutes later Kaiba's helicopter landed on the grass by Yugi's game shop.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Malik said jumping out of the helicopter.  
  
"Hey Malik!" Everyone said.  
  
"Thanks Kaiba." Yugi said before Kaiba took off again.  
"C'mon in everyone!" Tea said  
  
"Wow what is that?" Malik asked pointing to the computer.  
  
"That's a computer." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh what does it do?"  
  
"You can play games on it and...well...I'll show you later." Yugi said.  
  
"Okay." Malik said and everyone except Ishizu and Lishto ran up stairs.  
  
"Well should we follow them?" Lishto asked.  
  
"I guess." Ishizu said.  
  
"So this devise plays sound? Cool!" Malik said.  
  
"Malik you have your ears pierced?" Duke said.  
  
"Um...yeah so?" Malik asked.   
"Well I'm giving away a free pair of dice earrings to everyone who will wear them. Will you please wear them???" Duke asked.  
  
"Sure!" Malik said taking the earrings and putting them on.  
  
"This week is going to be fun!" Malik said.  
  
"Yeah but Malik I have to go to school in the morning too." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh...well can I go too?" Malik asked.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi said  
.  
"C'mon guys let's listen to my new CD." Tea said.  
  
"What is it?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's new dance music." Tea said.  
  
"Okay sure I'll put it in." Joey said.  
  
"Oh you have to turn it up pretty loud or else you can't hear it."  
  
"Sure no problem." Joey said. Joey turned up the volume then he put in a CD that was in his back pocket and blaring out came some horrible rap song!  
  
"Tea this..." Malik started.  
  
"THIS IS NOT MY DANCE MUSIC!!!" Tea screamed. Then grandpa stormed in the room.  
"Turn that racket off now!" He said. Joey immediately turned it off.  
  
"I was having a wonderful dream and then I woke up all because of that stupid song Yugi take all your friends out side and wash the car, Tristan's motorcycle and if Malik has any vehicles then wash them too."   
  
"Does that include our boat?" Malik whispered to Yugi.  
  
"You have a boat?" Joey cried.  
  
"Yes you can clean that too." Grandpa said.  
  
"JOEY!!!" Everyone cried.  
  
"Sorry." Joey said.  
  
They all got out side and started washing grandpa's car.  
  
"Hey Yugi can Tristan and I dump our soap bucket on Joey when we are done?" Duke asked.  
  
"If you really want to." Yugi said.  
  
"Great!" Tristan replied.  
  
After finishing Grandpa's car, Tristan's motorcycle, Malik's motorcycle and quickly putting a little soap on the boat and rubbing it off they were finally done with there chores.  
  
"We are finally done!" Tea said.  
  
"You're tellin me." Joey said. Duke and Tristan crept up behind Joey.  
  
"Splash!" Joey was soaked with soapy water!  
  
"Oh thanks a lot you guys!" Joey said sarcastically. Then Kaiba's helicopter came down.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Malik asked.  
  
"Well I think he's coming over to install some dueling system on my computer." Yugi said.  
  
"Hello again Yugi." Kaiba said looking strangely at Joey.  
  
"Hey there Kaiba." Grandpa said coming out side. "Would you like your copter cleaned?"   
  
"Sure just don't get the seats wet, Joey." Kaiba said.  
  
"Hey why are you always so mean to me?" Joey asked.  
  
"Hear why don't you and your friends look at this." Kaiba said handing Yugi a magazine.  
  
"Okay sure. Here Tea you start to read." Yugi said handing the magazine to Tea.  
  
"Oh wow listen to this!!! Duke Dead-man: This kid, in my opinion, would get the first prize at being the biggest dueling jerk!!" Tea said laughing.  
  
"Let me see that!" Duke said grabbing the magazine from Tea who was still laughing. "Listen to this, Yugi Moto: The best duelist in the world but his friends don't deserve the spot as being his best friends like his ugly girl friend I'ma Garden!" Duke said and burst out laughing.  
  
"I'ma Garden!!!!" Tea screeched and grabbed the magazine back. "Okay what about Doey Wheels: Doey pretends to be Yugi's best friend just so later he and his pal Cristpin can..."   
  
"Why are you guys reading that?" Mokuba asked getting out of a car.  
  
"Because Kaiba gave it to us!" Joey said.  
  
"Hey did that magazine say anything about me?" Malik asked.  
  
"No." Duke responded. Then Lishto pulled up in Grandpa's car.  
  
"Malik I bought you a snake." Lishto said.  
  
"Cool!" Malik said.  
  
'Eew!' Mokuba thought.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"What about Doey?" Tea said.  
  
"No how about Dead-man." Tristan said.  
  
"No I'ma Garden!" Duke said.  
  
"No way Cristpin!" Joey said.  
  
"Those are all terrible names what about Redgy?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Why Redgy?" Malik asked.  
  
'What about return it?' Mokuba thought  
.  
"Well if you remember from Indian Jones the first one the plane drivers snake was named Redgy." Yugi said.  
  
"Okay then I'll call it Redgy." Malik said.  
  
"Oh Malik this snake also knows how to play chess." Lishto said.  
  
"Really where did you get is?" Tea asked.  
  
"I got it from some snake trainer." Lishto said.  
  
"Cool lets go see if this snake can beat Joey in chess." Duke said.  
  
"My brother will win." Serenity said happily.  
  
"Of course he will." Tristan lied he thought and wanted Joey to lose.  
  
Five minutes later Joey had been defeated.  
  
"Hey guys why don't we watch this." Joey said trying to get off the topic that he lost to a snake.  
  
On the screen came little Yugi and a younger Mrs. Moto.  
"Joey take that out that's my home movies!" Yugi said turning red when little Yugi did something stupid on the screen. Then Kaiba walked in.  
  
"Um...Yugi..." Kaiba's eyes rolled twords the TV screen.  
  
"Mommy look at my new shoes!" Little Yugi said.  
  
'Oh no how embarrassing!' Yugi thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Second Chapter

Chapter 2  
  
"This is so awesome Yugi!" Joey said.  
  
  
  
"No it isn't turn it off!" Yugi cried. Tristan and Duke grabbed Yugi so that he couldn't turn off the TV.  
  
"Ooh Mommy look I can use sissors!" Little Yugi said and cut a duel monster card in half! Luckily it was a common card!  
  
"Mommy look at this shinny card I'll cut it too!" Little Yugi picks up the blue eyes white dragon card and is about to cut it when Grandpa runs in the room and rips the card out of Yugi's hands. Yugi starts to cry and the camera shuts off.   
  
Everyone in the room is laughing! The camera turns back on and Yugi is older around 8. Yugi is wearing a suit and a tie.  
  
"Hey there Mama I'm going on a date." Yugi said.  
  
"Huh? With who?" Mrs. Moto asked.  
  
"With the next girl who walks in the game shop." Yugi said. Tea comes into the game shop.   
  
"Would you like to buy a card?" Grandpa asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Tea said.  
  
"Would you like to go on a date?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ahh!" Tea screeched she shoved Yugi backwards and started to leave when she tripped over a chair and fell.  
  
"Aww need some help?" Yugi asked bringing his hand out.  
  
  
  
"No!" Tea screeched and ran out the door.  
  
"Man Tea!!" Joey said still laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh Joey look now!" Tea said. The next sense came up witch was probably when Yugi was 12.   
  
"Okay now let's see how you can handle the game shop." Mrs. Moto said. Joey and Tristan walk in the game shop.  
  
"Um...hey uh...did you want to buy something?" Yugi asked sacredly.   
  
"Now we want you to hand over the cash register now!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Uh...I can't do that!" Yugi yelled.  
  
  
  
"Then we'll just have to force you too!" Tristan said cracking his knuckles. Joey and Tristan start to beat up Yugi. Grandpa walks in the room with his broom and starts wacking Joey and Tristan with it.  
  
"Leave my grand son alone!" Grandpa yelled.  
  
"Get outta here Paps!" Joey yelled.  
  
Kaiba shut off the television.  
  
  
  
"Hey why did you do that?!?!" Joey asked.  
  
"Because...Yugi could you help me with something?" Kaiba asked. Duke and Tristan let go of Yugi.  
  
"Yeah sure." Yugi said taking the tape out of the tape player. And started to walk down stairs with Kaiba.  
  
"So..." Yugi started.  
  
"I don't have anything to say about that." Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh okay. What did you need?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You to sign me on to the internet as for I don't know any of your passwords." Kaiba said.   
  
Okay so this is short but hey I'll work more later don't worry! 


	3. Lockedout: Stuck in the rain!

Once Yugi and Kaiba got down stairs Yugi quickly signed online.  
  
"There you go, Kaiba." Yugi said and ran back up stairs. Upstairs all of Yugi's friends were on the floor just talking.  
  
"Hi guys." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh hey there." Joey said with a snicker.  
  
"What do you want to do, now?" Tea asked.  
  
"Well…we could…" Duke started but was cut off.  
  
"Ask Joey to get some of his home videos and we could watch them." Malik said.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute and why the heck would you think that I would agree to this?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because…" Malik said and then started to think.  
  
"Oh no! Look at the time can you believe it's already 6:30? I gotta go Yugi!" Tea said.  
  
"Okay we'll see you at school tomorrow." Yugi said as they were walking downstairs. When they got to the front door outside it was raining really hard and lighting.  
  
"Okay I'm not so sure I want to walk home anymore." Tea said. Mrs. Moto walked in the front hall.  
  
"Oh that's all right I already called all of your parents but Yugi I don't think I call the right number when I was trying to reach your friend Seto but I got Kaiba corporation."  
  
"Mom can I talk to you over here for a minute?" Yugi asked eyeing Mokuba who didn't look to happy.  
  
"Sure." Yugi took his Mom into the kitchen to get away from where Mokuba was. Then Yugi explained that Kaiba and Mokuba didn't have any parents and that they owned Kaiba corporation.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Yugi! Please make sure that he and his brother aren't sleeping on the floor tonight."  
  
"Okay" Yugi said and walked back out into the hall.  
  
"Uh…sorry about that." Yugi said.  
  
"That's okay but…uh…Yug what is for dinner I'm starving?" Joey asked.  
  
"Um…why don't we order pizza?" Yugi asked.  
  
"But Yugi no one should go out there to pick up the pizza." Serenity said.  
  
"I know we could make the delivery boy bring it here!" Malik said.  
  
"But then he'd have to go out there!" Serenity shrieked.  
  
"Uh…better him then us." Joey said.  
  
"I'll make some frozen pizza." Grandpa said going to the freezer.   
  
"Okay." Ishizu said. "Why don't we all sit down and talk while we wait for the pizza to cook?"  
  
  
  
"Okay I'll tell you guys about the festival that I went to before we came here!" Malik said.  
  
"That's a great idea Malik!" Ishizu said.  
  
"Well it was terrible!" Malik said, and Ishizu's face fell. "First I had to have my shirt off the entire time so everyone of our people could see my back!" Ishizu looked shocked. "And for dinner…we had to eat…sheep pluck!" (Sheep heart and lungs)  
  
Everyone looked disgusted. Tristan even looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"Malik!" Ishizu said.  
  
"What? I'm just telling them about it." Malik said.  
  
"Mr. Malik it looks like Yugi's grandpa is home with our pizza why don't we go greet him?" Lishto asked. Everyone got up to go greet Grandpa.  
  
"Hey Yugi are those shoes new?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well I got them a week ago so yeah I guess you could say they are new." Yugi said.  
  
"Well you better go show mommy then!" Joey laughed.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi cried.  
  
Everyone began to eat the extra cheese pizza.  
  
"Um this is delicious!" Joey said happily as he ate.  
  
"Yeah it is much better than sheep pluck." Malik said. Everyone stopped eating. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I suddenly lost my appetite." Mokuba said.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"I wish I could go home but the storm is getting worse." Kaiba thought as he was walking around Yugi's dinning room.  
  
"I hope this trip isn't going to be a bad one." Lishto thought as he, also was walking around in the dinning room. Kaiba and Lishto both walked through the door way where they both felt water on their heads. They turned to look at each other. Then they looked up on the ceiling where it was leaking.  
  
"Oh no!" Lishto and Kaiba said. Kaiba went to go get paper towels and Lishto went to Yugi.  
  
Upstairs Yugi and the gang were playing video games while eating popcorn.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry to interrupt your game but it's raining in the house." Lishto said.  
  
"Raining in the house?" Yugi asked pausing his game.  
  
"Um yeah." Lishto said. Kaiba walked up behind Lishto.  
  
"It's not that much to worry about." Kaiba said.  
  
"Kaiba, it WOULD be something to worry about if it were RAINING in my house!" Tea snapped.  
  
"It's not raining in the house! You have a leak in the ceiling, Yugi."   
  
"Oh." Yugi said. "Well I'll go tell Grandpa."   
  
"Oh my!" Grandpa said. "I'm sure our gutters are stuck and need I need to get some leaves out of them. Could you four boys go to the back yard and hand me the ladder." Grandpa said pointing to Yugi, Lishto, Kaiba, and Duke.  
  
"In the rain Grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Don't worry you'll only be out there for a minute." Grandpa said.  
  
"Fine." Duke said and walked towards the back door.  
  
The four of them got out side and grabbed the ladder and pushed it over Yugi's high fence.  
  
"There you go Mr. Moto!" Duke called.  
  
"Wow it looks like a swamp out here." Yugi said.  
  
"Let's go in now." Kaiba said. The four walked up to the door Kaiba grabbed the handle turned the knob and pushed the door didn't budge!  
  
"Could like open the door I didn't really want to get this wet." Duke said.  
  
"It won't open!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh no the door is stuck! It did that once to me!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Lishto asked.  
  
"Can we try the front door?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well we could but we always lock the gate so no one can get in and we don't have the key!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Okay then, Yugi come here." Kaiba said walking over the gate.   
  
"What do you want to do?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Alright since you are the smallest, I'll lift you up and you can climb down the other side of the fence then you can get us that key." Kaiba said.  
  
"Okay!" Yugi said.  
  
When Yugi got to the other side of the gate he ran in the house to grab the key.  
  
"Okay where is that key?" Yugi asked himself looking around.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Kaiba, Lishto, and Duke just waited outside.  
  
"This is so stupid!" Duke cried. "Isn't there any shelter out here?"   
  
"I don't know." Lishto said.  
  
"What if Yugi can't find the key?" Duke asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lishto said.  
  
"Will we have to live in Yugi's backyard forever?" Duke asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lishto said.  
  
"Well I guess if we do there are a lot of cherry trees, and there is a blue berry bush and a pool and a grape vine. So I guess we could survive." Duke said.   
  
"We are not going to live in Yugi's back yard forever!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Yes the key!" Yugi said happily.  
  
"Yugi where are you going?" Mrs. Moto asked.  
  
"Outside." Yugi replied.  
  
"In this weather? No you are not!" Mrs. Moto said.  
  
"But mom I need to…" Yugi started.  
  
"You NEED to change your clothes where have you been? You are soaking wet!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen! Nobody knows my sorrow…" Duke sang.  
  
"Devlin! Your giving me a head ache!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Sorry!" Duke said.  
  
"Guys I'm here I got the key I'm throwing it over the fence!" Yugi called.  
  
"No don't do that!!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Because we will lose the key in all this swamp!" Kaiba called back.  
  
"Oh okay then I'll push it under the gate." Yugi said.   
  
After they all got back inside they decided to drink hot chocolate and watch a movie.  
  
"What movie do you wanna see?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Everyone Mrs. Moto says that it is time that we go to bed." Ishizu said. "Tea you and Serenity are going to sleep in the guest room I am going to sleep on the couch Lishto you on the love seat Kaiba and Mokuba in Yugi's extra bed Malik and Yugi in Yugi's bed and Joey, Tristan, and Duke on the floor." Ishizu said. 


End file.
